The Underpants Gnomes that Never Came(LEMON) 18
by CoffeeGurl1992
Summary: Tweek Tweak x Reader Lemon Romance Love Sex South Park (Y/N) Tweek needs more attention.


It was 10:30 pm and I was sitting at Tweek's house waiting on these "Underpants" Gnomes he promised me that were real. I laid on his bed texting Butters as Tweek was cleaning up the shop. I sighed as I rolled over in boredom _"Dammit, what is taking Tweek so long?" _I heard the door crack open and Tweek peered his head through the door. "Good E-Evening (Y/N)" He said as he took a sip of his family owned coffee. The scent of hard brewed coffee filled the room.

It was obvious that he had countless amounts of coffee today. "Tweek you know how I feel about you drinking so much coffee…" I said as I glared at him. He beamed "How are you doing?" He put down the cup of coffee and stared at me.

"I-I love it when you come over wearing a skirt." He walked over to me slowly and kissed me on the cheek. "Tweek, what are these underpants gnomes you have been speaking of for the last few days?" Slowly he began his shaking; the same shaking I've been use to for years now. "T-they are the little guys that have been stealing my underwear for years now (Y/N). I kind of just let them take it now, but enough of them.." He cupped my face and I blushed. "Tw-Tweek…" He kissed me as I allowed passageway through my mouth as his tongue entered. I moaned as he pressed his hands up my skirt. "O-oh Tweek.." I ran my hands through his wonderful yellow spiky hair. He laid me down and begin to make passionate love to my neck. "(Y/N), make love to me." My face turned an darker shade of red. "B-but Tweek, I only came here to see the gnomes, not sex.. Gah! This is waaay too much pressurr- aah!" His hands ran into my soft spot down in my clitoris.

He smirked "See, I told you I loved it when you wore skirts." He paced his fingers up and down my burning clit. "Tw-Tweek" I let out an uncontrollable moan as he deepened his fingers inside of me. "Tw-Tweek! I'm a virgin! Not there!" I cried out. Tweek pulled his fingers out of me just as I was about to orgasm.

The coffee drinking bastard..

"Tweek, w-why you stop?" I opened one eye and stared at him. "You came over to see the Underpants Gnomes right (Y/N)?" He stood up and took his shirt off, "I have to shower anyways"

That coffee drinking bastard, how could he do this to me? I ruffled my hair and sat up as he walked towards the bathroom and closed the door shut. I rubbed my eyes and stared as the shower cut on. _Token always said he was a coward. _

-Tweek's POV-

I put my fingers into my mouth to taste her sweet nectar

_Better than coffee.._

I looked up at the showerhead to ignore my throbbing member. It was almost as if it was begging for me to take her tonight. My face grew redder as I reminded myself of her sweet moans.

_Must be the coffee or Is it me getting older?_

Yeah, I was a man now holding down the shop for my old man. These thoughts always occurred to me when I saw (Y/N), her smile use to always calm me down. I remember the first time she told me to find my center when I was freaking out about a final- all I could think about was..

_(Y/N).._

_Should I really have taken advantage of her like that anyways… She was lying on the bed seductively.._

_Man this is way too much pressure! _

No! Enough of that. I splashed water onto my face, I'm a man now with a girlfriend. I can't ignore her and her needs anymore, she wants me just as much as I _need_ her.

-Back to you~-

I heard the shower cut off, I was sitting on the edge of the bed feeling awkward. I could feel my body begging for more of his touch.. But how could I drop my guard like that and let Twee-

I looked up, he was standing over me as he had a towel wrapped around his body. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"Well hello Mr. Hot shot! Looks like I can't drop my guard around you anymore, seems like you'll take advanta-"

He pressed his lips against mine, crushed his body on me as I was down with him on top of me, I immediately hushed and stared at him blushing. "(Y/n) I know you want it just as bad as I do.."

He gently took off my shirt and begin to kiss in between my breast. I let a moan escape my body as he slipped my bra off. I froze as he stared at my naked breast, my rosey pink nipples hardening as his face grew an even darker shade of red. I quickly covered up my breast. "Tw-Tweak d-don't l-l-look" I said in between pants. He smiled and firmly grabbed my arms to look at my breast. "They are the most beautiful pieces of work I have ever seen." He cupped one and I winced at the touch. "Oh (Y/N).." He went down and placed one in between his tongue and suckle it as he caressed the other. I begin to arch my back and moan in excitement. I did not know what Tweek was truly capable of! I felt like putty as he moved his lips to the other breast licking around the nipple to increase my excitement. "Oh Tweek, the t-tease.." I moaned as he clamped down his lips on the burning nipple. I twitched at the roughness but begin to whimper from his lips. My body trembled as he kissed down my body to my beautiful jewel down below. He took off my skirt and pressed his fingers inside of me once more. He continued to move back to the same pace he was at before.

"Tw-Tweek..!" I grabbed a hold of the bed sheets in desperation. "At this rate I-I'll come!" I nearly screamed in excitement. "Come for me, (Y/N)." He said as he watched my full expression as I came. I breathed heavily in relief until I felt his lips pressed on my clit. I turned gently as I aggressively clutched a handful of bed sheets. Tweek deepened his suckle on my flower petals as he applied his tongue inside of me. "O-oh Tweek!" I cried out as he continued to lick up every bit of my sweet juices. Tweek wanted every bit of me it seemed, not missing a thing for his first time. Once he removed his lips from my burning clitoris down below, he positioned his self between my legs.

I continued to take deep breaths as my body begged for his member.

My eyes widen immediately as pain shot through my body. The same pain that made me a woman that night. Tweek came to reality and let out a sharp moan in excitement. "It's so tight!" He cried out in excitement moving himself inside. I whined and called his name his name out helplessly. It hurt so much yet felt so good… I begin to lose my mind in the sheets with Tweek. He was so gentle yet so rough with his pacing that I couldn't keep up, just continuously cried out his name as he turned from one tempo to the next. He pressed his lips on my nipple and pinched and tugged the other. Tweek began to quicken his pace as he grew closer towards my face. "Oh (Y/N) I love you so much." I moaned louder as he wrapped his arms around my body for a deeper push inside of me. I ran my fingers through his hair and held onto him for dear life as we both came.

"O-oh Tweek.." I moaned as I fell down onto the bed sheets after Tweek caught his breath. He kissed me once more as he started back up inside of me..

_! !_

I stared at Tweek as he begin to galloped into me. I begin to lose control once more as he had control once more on my body. "The coffee hasn't wore off yet (Y/N)" He smirked.

"O-oh G-God T-that n-never happens" I panted as I wrapped my arms around him in eager excitement.

_3:00 am _

Tweek released his last bit of his warm juices deep inside of my body. I tucked myself down in his bed as I wrapped my arms around him. We both were so weak from our experience that it was hard to talk, we just laid there and giggled every now and then as he turned off the lights and drifted off to sleep.

_3:30 am _

The gnomes did come alright, by looking at the clothes on the ground they climbed up on the bed and stared at Tweek holding you close to his chest. "Well I'll be damned, Little Tweek has became a man!"

One gnome took a smoke on his pipe "Do we still take their underwear?"

"Nah, we can loot another house today."

And they left.


End file.
